In You, I Saw Myself
by Becca Eccleston
Summary: Elena doesn't know why, but there's something about Kol that speaks to the deepest parts of her soul.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Now that we're into the new school year, and I've gotten used to everything, I can come back to writing!**

**I'll be working on a new story, The Shadows of Our Love (Klena) as well as updating old ones such as A Thousand Years (Elejah). **

**I'll also be starting a new story for Klena (one from my Ideas vault). **

**Right now though, I'm doing a Kolena oneshot. **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kolena**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Summary: Elena doesn't know why, but there's something about Kol that speaks to the deepest parts of her soul.**

_As the stake was pushed through his chest, he let out a terrible shriek. His body lit up with fire, similar to what shone in her eyes. Except now it wasn't fire to protect her little brother, it was to save him. She didn't know how she'd changed her mind, but she had, and so she pulled out the stake before it could fully kill him, and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the table, allowing the white substance to cover him, destroying the flames. Elena didn't know why, but something in Kol spoke to the deepest parts of her soul. She couldn't allow him to die. _

_Sending Jeremy away, Elena stayed by Kol, keeping a hold on his hand as he recovered, staring at her curiously, and gratefully. _

"_Why did you save me?" He rasped out. _

_Elena herself had wondered that, but as she watched him burn, she saw fear in his eyes. Not a fear for his death, but a fear of not having the last wall of protection between them and Silas. Elena realized that Kol was truly trying to protect everyone, and so she saved him. _

"_I realized that you were truly trying to protect us." She mumbled. "You were only going to hurt Jeremy to protect your family and my friends. I respect that, so I couldn't just let you die." _

_He looked at me for a few minutes before speaking, his voice still raspy. "You truly are a peculiar creature, Elena."_

That was two months ago. I stopped looking for the cure, as did Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt. Only Stefan, Damon and Rebekah still searched. Rebekah I could understand. This was her one chance to be human, and she didn't want to waste it, but Stefan and Damon only wanted to shove the cure down my throat.

Kol and I grew close, and I've developed feelings for him, which I think he returns. I was at the Mikaelson Mansion, hanging out with Kol and Rebekah. The blonde had become friendlier, and our friendship was developing again. We'd just watched The Lion King, and Bekah and I decided to binge watch Glee to annoy Kol.

I laid my head in his lap, keeping him from leaving the room, and watched as Rachel and Finn went through relationship drama, cried when Santana's grandmother threw her out, and when Kurt was bullied. Rebekah and I sang along, albeit off-key, to each song. Even Kol got into the show.

When Finn died, I started bawling, and accidentally knocked the popcorn we'd had onto Kol, and he looked at me for a few minutes before laughing and pouring skittles all over me. I threw smarties at him, but he ducked and they hit Bekah, who was on his other side. We had a huge food fight, and Klaus was not happy when he saw what we'd done, but we laughed it off and cleaned up.

A while later, Kol took me home, and at my door, I kissed him. It was our first kiss, and I saw fireworks. He was the only one there, and I smiled against his lips before deepening our Liplock. We were interrupted when Jeremy and Matt opened the door and shrieked slightly.

"Dude, not what I want to see!" Matt yelled childishly, laughing.

"I just saw my best friend and sister make out. Not cool guys, not cool!"

Kol, Jeremy and Matt had also become best friends, Jeremy and Kol having made up since Denver. Matt and Rebekah were getting closer too, so the five of us had formed a closely knit group. Occasionally Bonnie and Caroline hung out with us, but they were less accepting of Kol and Bekah, so it didn't happen often.

Kol and I laughed, and he pecked me on the cheek before leaving. "I'll drop by later guys." He grinned at us before speeding off. I looked back to my brother and our friend.

"Well that happened."

A few weeks after that incident, Kol and I were officially a couple, as were Rebekah and Matt. Bonnie and Caroline became accepting of Rebekah and Kol, and Caroline gave into her feelings for Klaus. Jeremy and Bonnie continued to have a strong relationship. Stefan and Damon eventually accepted that I didn't want the cure, and left Mystic Falls when they saw I was happy with Kol. Elijah and Katherine got together, and Katherine eventually found her way back to being the sweet girl that Elijah had met in 1492.

We were all happy, and we were all a family. Matt turned for Rebekah, and Jeremy and Bonnie stayed human. Their funerals were sad, 80 years later, but we all knew that they had wanted to be human, and they'd lived very long lives. My nieces and nephew, Miranda Jenna, Abigail Sheila, and John Rudy Grayson, all had children, so my family line continued, but no more doppelgangers would be made.

Every two hundred years, we'd return to Mystic Falls, and occasionally see Stefan and Damon. When I was 17, I'd thought that if I turned, I'd end up with Damon or Stefan. I never thought that I'd end up married to an Original, let alone Kol. But he made me happy. My family wasn't perfect. We still fought, and Klaus still threatened to dagger his siblings every once In a while. But overall, we were content.

I couldn't have asked for anything else in life.


	2. AN

**I'm sorry to say, but as of now, some of my stories are being put up for adoption. I'm not really invested in them anymore, and I don't want to leave something sitting on my laptop indefinitely. If they are not adopted within a few months, I will be deleting them from my account. If interested, please PM me. **

_**Up for adoption**_

_**Amore Sane Aeterno – Stelena (TVD)**_

_**The Shadows of Our Love – Klena (TVD)**_

_**Corruption – Deanlena (TVD/SPN)**_

**I'm sorry to anyone who might have wanted me to continue, but I can't write something I don't care about, it would lead to sloppy writing, which no one wants to read. **


End file.
